FemLink's Adventures!
by Rielence
Summary: What if Link was always a girl? What kind of situations would her incarnations get into? Yuri, Lemon, Forced, magic if it counts, and the two characters are few of many! (On a little hiatus right now. Working on other things. New chapters starting in October.)
1. Accidents Happen Part 1 (LinkxPeatrice)

_**Hey sexy ladies! It's me again. Here's the lowdown, Femlink and Peatrece. Never seen the ship before. This will go into a series called, The adventures of FemLink. Look out for these, I'll post when I feel it. See ya all late**_**r!**

Link walked into the Bazzar. She had a really bad injury from Ghrirhim and needed a red potion. She walked up to the potion woman, and purchased some of that red crap. She forced it down her throat, despite the reched taste. Then she went over to item check for her shield. When she got there, she saw the girl sleeping. And, she looked kinda cute...

"Um... hello?" Link said quietly.

"Peatrice? You there?" She asked, a little louder.

She placed her hand on the girl's face and got up close,

"Sleeping beauty, wake up." She whispered.

Peatrice shot awake, and unfortunetly, she woke up so suddenly, that the warrior couldn't move out of the way fast enough. Since Link's face was so close to the girl's before she woke up, their lips collided upon awakening. They just stood there for a moment. Both too shocked and embarressed to move.

Link was shocked by how soft the girl's lips were on hers. She would go as far as saying, it wasn't that bad. Finally, after about 25 seconds, Link got her senses back and pulled away hastily.

"You mind telling me what that was!" Peatrece whispered at Link, as people were everywhere, and she didn't wan to make a scene.

"I needed a shield! You're the one who kissed me!" Link retalliated.

"Listen, I'm not like that, so go away!" Peatrice commanded. "Here's your shield!"

Peatrice shoved the shield at Link and closed the curtian.

Link walked out and examined the shield. There was something written on the back in ink.

_The island under skyloft, 30 minutes. _It read.

"What?" Link asked herself.

After 20 minutes, Link flew to the island. She didn't every notice the little island. It could only be the size of a shed. Peatrice showed up after another 3 minutes. She looked angry.

"Now, it's time we talked about that little accident." Peatrice stated in a serious tone.

"Listen, it was an accident. Just please, let it go." Link explained.

"Oh, accidents happen," Peatrice said, walking towards Link. "Like this one."

"Wha-MMmmph" Link tried to ask, but was muffled by Peatrice grabbing her cheeks and slamming her lips onto the hero's. Peatrice violently yet passionetly kissed Link's lips. Link tried to break free, but that only resulted in falling down. Peatrice licked Link's lips, then continued to lick her face, and kiss her shoulders.

Was this really happening? Was the chosen hero really getting raped? Or was it even rape, Link realized that she could've overpowered the small girl by now. But she stayed submitted. Why? Was some twisted, kinky side of her enjoying it? Link was straight, she had kissed boys and enjoyed it. But some part of her. Some part liked this.

She felt as Peatrice got to her boobs, she started to lick them as she freed them from the hero's sports bra. Link had nice breasts, C-Cups. And Peatrice was tending to them nicely. She held one of her boobs in her hand and licked the other one. Link moaned to herself, it felt so good. Peatrice went back to Link's mouth and brought her into a passionet kiss. She swirled her tongue around Link's lips, asking for access. Link accepted her tongue and sucked on the woman's tongue, tasting her saliva. Peatrice spit into Link's mouth and Link returned it with her own. They laid on the ground, making out and feeling each others body, and they didn't even notice they were lacking the privacy they shared just moments ago. Karane stood before the two kissing woman, shocked. This was getting pretty interesting...


	2. The swim (Impa x Link)

_**Hey Fellas, back for more I see. That's good. Things get even hotter this time around, so enjoy.**_

__Link walked through Faron Woods, listening to the birds sing. She always loved coming through here. It was so peaceful, and she loved swimming in the little mini-pond by the entrance to the tree. She decided to go for a swim because no one was around. She took her tunic off, and her chain mail as well. She was just in her sports bra and panties now, and she jumped into the water.

After about 15 minutes, she got out. Her bra and underwear were soaked, so she took them off and hung them on a tree to dry. Nobody came to the surface, so it was alright. She lay in the woods, naked, for a while. She heard someone coming by. Footsteps.

_ Nobody comes to the surface... right!?_

"Hero?" Impa asked, one hand over her eyes.

"Um... yes?" Link answered, embarrassed

"I just came to check on you through the gate of time. What are you doing?"

"Nothing! My clothes were wet!" Link answered, covering her breasts and pussy.

"Mhmm" Impa mumbled.

Impa looked over the hero. She did indeed have a very nice body. She walked closer to the girl and sat down.

"So how are you Link?" She asked/

"Um.. fine? Let me put my clothes back on." She said, reaching for her bra and panties.

"No, no, no. I don't want you to feel wet and itchy all day. Stay as you are." Impa instructed.

"Um, okay." Link replied. Sitting there naked.

"Want to swim again? I'll get in."

"Okay Impa." Link agreed, and stood up, accidentally placing her ass inches from Impa's face.

Impa just looked at the tight ass. It looked so good. She quickly stood and snapped her fingers, there was smoke, and her clothes were gone.

"Why are you naked?" Link questioned, blushing.

"I don't want to get my clothes wet." Impa answered.

They both got into the water, and swam for a bit. Impa kept checking out Link, her body, her lips. The shekia was a virgin, bound to her work. She had no time for such things. But right now?

"Hero, you have something in your hair." Impa informed Link.

"Oh, where?"

"Here,"

Impa got close to Link, and pressed her body against hers. She reached around and grabbed the non-exixtant thing from Link's hair, and stayed there for a moment. Their boobs were pressed against each other, and legs touching. Their faces were merely an inch apart from each other as well. Impa leaned in, and softly kissed Link on the lips.

Link froze. She was kissing Impa. WHAT? She pulled away from her, but Impa wrapped her leg's around the hero's thighs, and forced her lips back onto hers. She slid her tongue into her mouth and moved it around. She tasted Link's spit and slurped it up a little. Link was attempting to break free, but Impa just hit her with two fingers in all of her joints.

Link couldn't move anything but her face now. Impa had immobilized her. Impa then leaned back in and licked the inside of Link's ear, causing her to shiver.

"French kiss me, or I'll keep you here forever." Impa whispered into Link's ear.

Link whimpered, but when Impa kissed her again, the hero licked the inside of Impa's mouth. Impa spit into the girl's mouth twice. Link tried to cough it up, but impa covered her mouth with her hand.

"No, no, no. A good, soon to be free girl swallows her master's spit."

Link cried a little bit, but swallowed it all. Then, Impa spit all over her face. On her lips, on her nose, on her eyes, which made her close them, and on her lips once again.

"Like the feeling?" She breathed into Link's face. "Of my spit. Now lick my boob."

Impa shoved Link's face into her breasts, all but suffocating the girl. Link hated the feeling. But she licked and sucked. Impa then grabbed Link's boobs and sucked on them, right in front of Link's face. Then Impa moved Link's boobs into the hero's face. She told her to lick her own nipples. Link did so. Then, Impa spit as much as she could onto her hand until it was completely soaked. She then moved it into Link's mouth.

"Until you've licked and sucked on every inch of my hand, it's not coming out." Impa instructed.

Link whined. She was literally drinking Impa's spit now. Licking it off of her hand like it was delicious. It tasted awful. But Impa began to lick her hand as well, spitting more, touching tongues with Link. Link couldn't take it anymore. It had to end.

"Impa, let me lick something else..."


	3. You Never! (CremiaxLinkxAnju)

_** Hello once again readers, welcome to the third installment of FemLink's Intense Adventures! How've you been? Shitty? Oh. Sorry. Anyway, new world now, dealing with FemLink, Cremia, and Anju! Talk to ya later, stay sexy.**_

__It had been eight years since Link stopped the moon from falling on the land of Termina. Shortly after she saved the day, she ventured back into the forest once again, to find her old best friend. But after such a long time away, she felt like returning to the land she knew so well. She got to know everyone in the town quite well during her groundhog day time loop. But nobody really knew her that well. You see, she helped as many people as she could during the last cycle, but there were so many. She saved the ranch, and got Kafie and Anju together, and other minor things, but not much more.

She walked into clock town through the old tower once again. Brought back memories. How many times had she stood in this spot? God knows. She lost track of the cycles she went through to save the town. But the walked to East Clock Town and entered the Stock Pot Inn. There, she saw a very matured Anju standing there. When Link was here last, Anju was only about 18 years old, about to get married. Now she was 26 years old, and she looked great.

Anju looked over to the door and couldn't believe her eyes.

"Link?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's me. How've you been?"

"Great! Actually, Cremia is coming into town tonight for a milk delivery, so you can see her too. Wait here, I'll go tell Kafie you're here. Kafie! Kafie! Link's here!"

"What? Really?" He said, walking in.

It was weird to see Kafie all grown up. He was only her age when she helped him and Anju out. But the curse was broken and now he looked great.

"Hey Link, you've grown!"

"I could say a lot more about you short stack." She relpied, playfully.

"Ouch, respect your elders young lady, _now _I'm 27 years old." He shot back.

"Whatever, got some bar to hit up and get cursed at?" She asked.

"Actually, you're looking at the new Clock Town mayor." He stated proudly. "I was about to leave on buisness. Nice seeing you though. Later, baby," He leaned in and kissed Anju, and patted Link on the head. Then he left.

"Nice seeing him," Link said. "So when's Cremia coming?"

Within the hour, Cremia rolled into town. When she saw Link, she almost dropped the crates. She devivered them and ran to her.

"Link? It's so good to see you!" Cremia exclaimed, hugging the hero.

Link would respond, but she was being muffled by Cremia's big boobs in her face. Cremia was still much taller than Link, so she only came up to her shoulders. She pulled away, and lead Cremia inside. The three girls were sitting in Anju's room chatting about things and drinking Cheatu Romani, an alcoholic beverage. Eventually, sex came to the conversation.

"So Cremia, lost your virginity yet?" Anju pressed.

"Yeah, and I know you have, naughty. You Link?"

"Um... no. Truth is, I've never kissed anybody before." Link admitted.

"WHAT?" The two older women exclaimed .

"Yeah, too busy with other things I guess." Link exlpained.

"We need to fix that, right now." Cremia stated.

"How, we're the only ones in the hotel." Link questioned.

"Anju, have you ever kissed a girl before?" Cremia asked.

"Um, no? Have you?"

"Couple of times, yes. Since you haven't kissed a girl, and Link hasn't kissed anyone, I vounelteer you to show her how to kiss!"

"What!?" Link and Anju asked.

"Just lean in and touch, 5 seconds. That's all."

Anju looked at Link. She looked very attractive. Toned arms, soft lips, tight ass, nice legs, and awesome breasts. She decided it wouldn't be that bad...

"Link, just stand still, lemme show you everything." Anju instructed.

"What?" Link asked, but was interrupted by Anju putting her hand over her lips.

"Quiet, just let it happen."

Anju leaned in very slowely, and finally, met lips with the hero. They touched for 5 seconds perfectly. Then Anju backed away.

"See Cremia, I'm brave!" Anju exclaimed.

"Oh really, open up." Cremia challenged.

"What, you're my best friend, it would get awkward..."

Cremia tackled Anju to the floor and locked lips with her. She opened her mouth and closed it against Anju repeadly. Then she swirled her tongue around on her lips for a couple seconds, asking for entry. Anju opened up, and felt Cremia tongue in her mouth. Damn, it was everywhere! She tasted Cremia's saliva and licked her tongue back. The girls were on the ground feeling each others asses and tits, while Link was sitting there awkwardly. Then, Cremia looked up at her, and grabbed the warrior down to the ground. The three girls were in a triangle with their mouths. All three kissing at the same time, all three touching each other at the same time. Then, Cremia and Anju started to kiss Link's face, and lick it. Once the hylian's entire face was wet, the two girls licked her lips at the same time, asking for access. She opened and felt the wonders of two girls french kissing her at the same time. They kissed for 30 minutes, then started to lick each other's boobs.

Cremia grabbed Link and shoved her face in the ranch owner's asshole. Link-eyes widened- began to lick around Cremia's hole. Centemeters away, Anju was licking Cremia's pussy. They went at it like this for hours.


	4. Do Me A Favor? :) (Shad x Link)

Link was sitting in her bedroom looking at things on her computer. Then, she received a message from Zelda. She looked at it, and it read,

"Hey Link! :) How about you help me with something? :)"

Link sighed. Whenever her best friend asked her for something, it was always a big 'something'. She messaged back.

"Sure Zel, what is it?"

Zelda responded with, "Yay! Thanks! My cousin is in town this weekend and... well... he's pretty bad with girls. I was wondering if you could.. ya know.. go on a date with him as a self esteem booster?"

Link sighed. A date with someone who is allergic to women? That would be fun..

"Sure, you owe me. When should he be picking me up?"

"Oh, funny thing is..."

"We're here right now!" Zelda exclaimed, bursting through the door.

"JESUS! We are getting you a cowbell or something!" Link screamed.

"Link, this is Shad. Shad, this is Link. Wow, you really hit it off, Link, have him home by midnight. BYE!"

Link and Shad were shoved out of her house and were standing on her porch.

"So.. um... what's up?" Link tried to strike a conversation.

"Nothing, just, thinking of where you want to go. Or something.

"Anywhere's good, as long as it has food."

Link and Shad went to dinner, and Link fully got to understand why Shad never gets the second date.

"So, how's your love life?" Link asked.

"Well, not very good. Being a 21 year old college student with no friends and straight A's doesn't really allow for love, or sex. What a shame you can't have sex with books. I mean, they're great, funny, sexy, thrilling, everything you'd want in a woman within 100 pages! But you can't, I leaned that the hard way. God... all the paper cuts..."

"Oh, that's... interesting. My love life isn't that hot either. Most boys think they're too cool for manners. Glad to know that you aren't suffering of that social handicap..."

Shad laughed, and snorted. Oh boy. Link had nothing against nerds, but this was rediciolus! He was snorting, and staring at her chest like it was some alien, and he was constantly wiping his mouth with a napkin. She just hoped she could get through this date without needing to soap her mouth with hot water that night. Boy, the definition of wishful thinking.

Link's drink showed up, thankfully. Something as an excuse for not talking. She noticed the lack of a drink on Shad's side of the table.

"Not thirsty?" Link asked, confused.

"Parched, actually. Let's drink." Shad exclaimed.

"Wha-?" Link asked, but saw Shad putting two straws into her one Mtn. Dew.

Perfect. She drank, swearing that she was tasting backwash a couple of times. But she was doing this for her friend. Damn though, Zelda owed her big time. Link was plotting sweet revenge when Shad interrupted her blissful fantasies of murdering her best friend.

"So, am I getting some or what?" He questioned.

"Hahahaha! Um.. what?" Link laughed nervously.

"Are we doing something later, or did I waste my time."

"Excuse me?" Link questioned again.

"Let's make a compromise. I'll make you dinner tonight, and you can make it up to my by making breakfast for the two of us in the morning."

Link didn't even understand what she was hearing. Was he, the physical personification of a crusty scab, demanding sex from her?

"Is that a mirror in your pocket, 'cause I swear I can see myself in your pants..."

"Wha-" Link questioned.

"If I could change the alphabet, I'd put 'I' and 'U' next to each other."

"I don't have to change it at all, cause 'N' and 'O' are already alined properly." Link declared.

She stood up, and walked out of the diner. Only to be followed. When she was outside, she got out her phone to call Zelda. She dialed the first few letters, to be interrupted by Shad closing her phone, leaning in, and planting a kiss on Link's mouth. Link stood there for a moment, this dick was kissing her! His tongue ran across the rim of her lips, and she pulled away.

"You're a really nice guy, but I don't go that way." Link lied through her clenched teeth.

"What? Bad boys?" Shad asked, disappointed.

_No, NOT RAIPESTS! _Link screamed to herself in her head.

"No, not boys in general." She lied again.

Link grabbed this random red headed girl, and slammed her lips onto hers. They french kissed a but and started to feel each other up. Link grabbed the girl's ass and pretend moaned. Still better than Shad, although still pretty bad. She released the girl and the red head sprinted off.

"Oh, sorry! I'm such a dick! I _kissed _you, and you're a! Oh, bye! Shad exclaimed, running off."

Link cheered with victory, and walked to her car. Right before the got in, the girl walked up to her again.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I really needed a girl to kiss because-" Link began to explain.

She was interrupted by the girl grabbing her by the collar, and giving her the most passionate, tongue filled, body grabbing kiss she had ever seen. She felt the girl's hand in her bra even! The girl pulled away, and smiled. She wiped her hand across Link's lips, her fingers going into her mouth, and put it to her own lips. Than she walked away, hips shaking.

Link just stood there for a moment.

"Wha? How? Who was she?"

She felt something against her boobs. Link reached into her bra and pulled out a slip of paper. The note said,

"Call me sometime, I'd like a round two baby. Lemme show you the thing I can do with my tongue. /_wink_/ 630-8460, Malon."

Well then. That was a night.


	5. Technically Consensual (Ruto x Link)

Link walked out of the water temple, tired, soaking wet, her boots clenching to her feet every step making squeaking sounds. She was a mess. And she just wanted to sleep. But she needed to talk to Shiek about the next temple. She walked off of the warp plate and looked for her transvestite ninja companion. Nowhere. She looked at the grass, so soft. She decided to lie down, just for a moment.

Link woke up the next day in a wet bed, in her bra and underwear. She looked around, scanning the room for her weaponry. She just slept for a moment. She tried to get up, only realizing then that she was restrained.

"Oh, she's awake!" A familiar voice shouted.

Oh no.

"Hello darling," Ruto cheered, walking through the doorway.

"Ruto? Lemme go! I have to stop Ganondorf!"

"Oh I'll let you go, once we finish what we started seven years ago." Ruto purred, walking towards the roped down Link.

"What? Oh, the marriage thing? We were kids, hadn't even hit puberty! How was I supposed to know two girl's can't get married?" Link reasoned.

"I don't want to hear it. We're getting married, in ten minutes. Put this on," Ruto handed Link a beautiful white gown.

"I hear that your people wear these during the ceremony. Come on," Ruto untied Link. "get on with it."

"You're watching..."

"We're about to get married! I'll see more than your breasts soon enough..." Ruto joked.

"I'm not doing this!"

"You have to, or you'll never leave. I have the key, but you're not allowed to have it 'till we're married. Not put the dress on!"

Ten minuted later, the two women were standing together, Ruto's hands in Link's. The man pronounced them wife and wife, and Ruto leaned in. Oh no, Link didn't even think of this. She had to kiss Ruto? Their lips got closer, and Ruto wrapped her arm around Link's waist. She slammed their lips together, and slid her tongue into the hero's mouth. Link tried to break free, but the only way to do that would be to hurt Ruto and run. So she endured the make out session. Oh boy, she should've flipped the girl and ran while she could.

Link tasted something smiley in her mouth, and Ruto's tongue was longer than the average. Link assumed about 4 inches! Ruto got done mouth fucking the hero and walked her to her bedroom.

"Okay, we're married, can I go now?"  
"No," Ruto said, shoving Link onto the bed forcefully. "We're going to do it, here, now."

Link was terrified Have sex? With a fish? With a girl? How?

Ruto began to clime up Link's body seductively. Then, she planted a kiss on Link's covered breast. Link didn't dare move, she was to shocked. And she needed the key out. Ruto got up to Link's lips and places a passionate kiss on them. Then she licked Link's mouth. Link just laid there and took it with determination.

Ruto began to feel up Link's body. And link had enough. She stood up, just about dropping Ruto on the floor while doing so. While she was walking away, Ruto laughed.

"I wouldn't leave if I were you."

"And why's that?"

Ruto snapped her fingers and abused some of her sage magic for personal gain. Link flew against the wall, arms and leg's spread. The blow almost knocked out the hero.

"Because I want this. And I'm a but of a crazy diva. Hahaha!" Ruto laughed.

Link coughed up some blood. Yeah, she did hit the wall pretty hard, didn't she? If she exerted herself anymore, she'd surely pass out. Which meant she couldn't try to escape her sex-crazed fish friend.

"Oh honey, stand still and let mommy kiss all of your boo boos." Ruto exclaimed, kissing Link softly.

Link was getting dizzy, and could barely stand, but Ruto lead her to the bed. Wow, legendary hero, taken down by a crazy fish, and about to be raped. But she didn't care. She was pretty sure she broke something against that wall. Ruto took off Link's shirt and saw all of the marks.

"Oh no! Let me kiss them!" Ruto exclaimed.

She kissed Link's bruises up her chest and her back. Ruto began to caress Link's breasts, and kissed her stomach. Link was just lying there, not sure what to do. Her sword was within grabbing radius, but she couldn't kill a sage. The world would be doomed! So she decided there was only one thing to do. She had to end it quickly, so she could sleep, regain her strength, and face the shadow temple.

"Ruto, you win. Just come here." Link confessed.

Ruto sat there, shocked. This wasn't rape anymore, it was consensual! That made her so happy. Link truly loved her. Link realized that Ruto was too busy fantasizing to act, so she leaned in and kissed the Zora herself. Man, her mouth was smiley, and bad tasting. She slid her tongue around the fish's and grabbed her waist. Then, she leaned down and kissed the Zora girl's breasts. She caressed one, and sucked on the other. Ruto moaned. And brought Link up for more french kissing. Then, she slipped her finger into Link's virgin sex, and receded, only to renter.

Link almost shouted at the new sensation. That, and she was pretty sure she had a concussion. She kissed Ruto more intensely. And Ruto continued to finger her. Eventually, Link finished, and screamed, falling to the ground. Ruto laughed, and kissed her lover one more time.

"Now heal up, we'll do this again tomorrow."

Link's eyes shot open. Tomorrow? But... the temples. She played her game. And now she got no prize.

"The temples and other sages can wait darling. Your injuries need healing. I'm thinking a month of bed rest. If you can even call it rest."

Ruto kissed Link one last time, and blew out the candle, darkening the room. Link didn't sleep at all that night. She only thought of her slavery to her disgusting, naked, smiley, mistress.


	6. Link's 'Partner' (Fi x Link)

Link groaned and tried tburry herself more in her sleeping bag. She had only packed a small sleeping bag just big enough to cover her entire body for her adventure. She didn't expect it to be so damn cold though. She was stranded in the desert, and it was nighttime, so she couldn't go back to skyloft. She just had to rough it. She looked over at her sword companion, Fi. The metallic mistress seemed so quite, just waiting inside the Master Sword for it to be morning. But Link realized something.

"Fi, do you produce body heat?" Link asked, hopefully.

"Yes I do Master. Although I don't look it, I have blood and organs. These need to be maintained at a moderate temperature or my body will cease to function, so I was given warm blood. Why do you ask?" Fi replied.

"I'm freezing over here, could you get in this sleeping bag and help me warm up?"

"Certainly master," Fi answered, flying out of her sword, into the bag.

Link felt warmer already. But they were in an awkward position. Link and Fi's faces were within centimeters of each other, and their boobs were pressed against each other in the tight bag. If Link were to even pucker her lips, they would touch her metal friend.

"Fi, do you mind?"

"Not at all Master, you may proceed to use my body as a source for warmth as a means to stay alive. I will await for the sun to rise, signaling that it's time for us to continue."

Link sighed, and tried to sleep. But that was hard, with Fi's never closing eyes staring directly into her's. She was relived when Fi broke the silence.

"Master, I do hope I'm not disturbing your slumber, but I'm curious. What does it feel like to sleep? I watch you do it every night without fail, and you're eager to do so when the time arrives. Is it enjoyable? Is it a bodily requirement that you endure simply to be able to function another day? What do you do while you're asleep? When I'm in slumber within my sword, like before you withdrew my blade at Skyloft, I'm always at least semi-aware of what's going on around me. But you humans seem to be too preoccupied with something else rather than noticing something dangerous approaching. Is it entertaining to be asleep?"

"Um.." Link didn't know how to begin to answer that question. But she tried. "Sleeping is nice. It's like relaxing all of your body at once. You let the pressures of life and the weight of the world off your shoulders for a night and just be in perfect bliss. When you're asleep, you dream. In your dreams, nothing can hurt you and nothing bad happens. It's perfection, how one wishes life would be for themselves. But every morning, we awaken, to realize that out greatest fantasies were in fact just dreams. But we keep going, because that's what we do."

"That's very interesting Master. But it raises the question, what is your invisionment of the percent world?"

Link sighed, but Fi was providing her with body heat, so she had to be polite to her in return.

"I dream of peace Fi. A world where I don't have to fight. But it's not just peace, it's my mission. One day, I won't just be dreaming, I'll have won. That's my dream."

Link looked into Fi's eyes, and realized that she had her arms around the sword spirit.

"Oh! Sorry Fi! I didn't realize that I did that." Link explained.

"It's quite alright Master, I do not mind at all." She responded.

Link realized then just how close her body was to Fi's. She wondered if Fi was even capable of feeling such things. Was she aware that she was within Link's personal space? Then she began to think of kissing Fi. Weird. But not a bad image either. She was starting to get hot, and uncomfortable. She was thinking of an excuse to leave, but she would have to come back eventually either way..

"Master, I'm not quite sure what is going on within your mind at the current time, but I'm 85% sure that by your hormones and chemicals, you're sexually frustrated and aroused. Would you care to elaborate what it is that's making you upset? Is it that you haven't been around a human for so long? At your age, it's natural to have urges as well as needs sexually."

Link froze, and blushed madly. Fi had taken the words right out of her mouth.

"Master, it is unhealthy to leave your urges unattended. You could get sick, which would effect your battle performance. I encourage you to relieve yourself as soon as possible."

Well that was just fine and dandy, but she was the only fucking human on the surface save Zelda, who was God knows where.

"There are two options Master, we could wait until tomorrow and go up to the sky to find a suitable partner, or we could correct your predicament right now." Fi explained.

Link looked at Fi. 'Right now?' How? It was just her and... Fi.

"Choose Master, either answer is acceptable to me."

"Um... I'd like to resolve the problem now. What do you have in mind?" Link decided.

Fi flew out of the bag and hovered above the hero. She lowered until the was inches from her body.

"I was created with the capabilities to please the hero sexually in the case that this happened. Did you know that the hero was supposed to be male? That is why Hylia gave me the knowledge. But she didn't take it from me when you were conceived as a female. It lays dormant within me. I can activate the sexual side of myself at any time. This will allow me to understand what to do to your body as well as feel pleasure and moan to give you the highest quality experience. Would you like me to activate my hormones?"

"Um... yes." Link answered.

Fi stood still for a moment, and then she began to speak.

"Master, there is a 15 percent chance you _don't_ want me to kiss you right now, so I will stay with the odds and proceed."

Man, Fi was still remarkably bad with dirty talk. But Link nodded, and met lips with the metal woman. The connection felt odd, but sweet. Her lips were almost metallic, and they were so soft. This was actually the first time she had ever touched Fi. Fi wrapped her arms around the hero's and deepened the kiss. Link felt bliss as the expert sword spirit worked at her mouth and ran her hand across her slim body.

Fi slid her tongue across Link's mouth, and the two began to french kiss. Fi's hands were caressing the hero's boobs now and flicking her nipples. Link moaned into the spirit's mouth. Fi took off Link's shirt and placed her head right in front of her chest.

"Shall I begin, _Master_?"


	7. Dirty Truth or Dare Part One! (Group)

Link walked into the house. She was attending a party. As she walked inside, she saw everyone in a dark room, giggling. She walked in and sat down, asking the group what was going on.

"This _is _a party right?" She mocked.

"Yeah, well Midna's phone has the 'Dirty Truth or Dare' app! We're all using it. Here, I'll ask you!" Saria explained.

Link sighed, and began to play. Her friend asked her the million dollar question. Truth or Dare?

"Dare." She stated plainly.

Saria looked at the phone.

"Okay Link, you're player seven. It says, 'Player Seven: I dare you to touch Player Five's crotch.'" Saria read.

Link looked around the room. She asked, "Who's player five?"

"I am." Mido admitted nervously.

Link sighed, and crawled over to the boy. She looked him in the eyes sexily, and grabbed his penis. She squeezed, and let go, returning to her spot on the floor. Everyone cheered and laughed. Link grumbled to herself and took the phone. She pressed the button to start and asked Saria,

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," She answered.

Link looked and was shocked. She began to read it out loud.

"It says, 'Player Three: I dare you to lick all the way _around _Player Seven's lips. You don't _have _to do that do you?" Link asked.

Saria sighed, and leaned over to Link. The girl fell over backwards to get away from Saria.

"C'mon Link, it's all in good fun. We aren't kissing or anything, just let me do it!" Saria reasoned.

"Yeah!" Shouted Groose and Pippit.

"Fine," Link gave in, taking a deep breath.

Saria leaned in, tracing her tongue _very _close to Link's lips. She moved to the right, tracing the line around. She got right under Link's nose, and flicked her tongue upwards, shocking Link. She pulled back, right in front of Link's face. She looked Link in the eyes, and Link grabbed her shirt. Link pulled the girl in for a firm kiss. No tongue. No open mouth. Just experimenting.

Saria pulled back, surpised.

"What? Just wanted to know what it was like." Link grunted, smiling.

"Midna?" Saria asked.

"Dare," She answered.

"I dare you: To... wow. French kiss Player Seven for 30 seconds. Must get to second base..." Saria read, laughing her head off.

"I'm not doing that." Link stated.

"Oh," Midna asked, taking her top off. "Are you sure?"

Link looked at Midna's perfect body, and saw the girl advancing on her. She got right up in her face and licked up the girl's lips. Then, Midna whispered right into Link's mouth,

"Stop me if you want."

Link sat there, frozen. Midna connected their lips, grabbing Link around the waist. She felt the blonde's ass and rubbed tits with her. Link felt Midna's spit slide into her mouth, and she swallowed.

"Guys, it's been a minute..." Saria announced.

They kept going, vigioursly.

"Guys? It's been two minutes..."

They kept at it.

Mido got up and began to grind against Link, his boner pushing through. Link grabbed him and turned around. Eye level with his penis.

"I don't need a dare for this..." She said, taking it in.


	8. Fun With Masks (Zora LinkFemale Pirate)

_**A/N: Hey everyone. I bet you're excited for this. This is a request from a friend, but he actually was the one who gave me the idea to do it in the first place. His name is Dark Glass01. There ya go. Have fun there, he's a great writer and an even greater reviewer/criticizer /looks at him/ But here's the fic. Majora's mask FemLink, but using the Zora mask... OOOOOooooOOOOO!**_

__Link hopped the fence on her horse, heading to the Great Bay. When she arrived, she saw that the water was very murky. She wouldn't be able to see herself if she looked down while in that water! Better than the poisonous water back at the swamp though. She walked the line of the beach, looking out to the distance. She heard a voice.

"S-somebody... Please... Help me... t-to shore..." It mumbled weakly.

Without knowledge- or care – on who the voice belonged to, she jumped into the water in the direction of the source. She found a limp Zora, floating in the water near the shore. She grabbed him and pulled him to land. He got up, and slowly walked in the direction of Zora hall. But after about twenty five seconds, he collapsed, losing conciseness

"Oh man," Link whispered to herself.

She walked up to the guatiarest and shook his body. He groaned, and looked up at his savior.

"I... am the lead... guitarest of... of the Indigo-Go's. My girlfriend, she lost her eggs. The Female pirates got them. I... went to get them back... you see the result. My soul. It can't rest! I won't be at peace if I die now! If only someone could heal me!" He shouted, falling down again.

Link sighed to herself. This man was dead. No way to help him. He had a huge sword mark in his side, and his blood was tainting the sand. She got out her ocarina, and began to play the soothing melody of the 'Song of Healing'. Mikau sat up, and smiled. He made eye contact with Link, and put his hand on her knee. She knew he was content. His limp body slammed against the ground one last time, and he was dead. His body began to fade away, leaving his face as a mask. Link looked at it, and put it on.

"Arrrrrrrrrrrughhhhhh!" She screamed, clutching her face.

She looked down on her body. It was male. Just Like the Goron body. But for some reason, this was the first time she noticed having a penis. She looked at it through her remaining shorts, and grabbed it. A wave of pleasure came from touching it the way she did, and it grew hard. She let go, moaning. That was weird. She ran to find this Lulu character.

Lulu saw Mikau walking up to her. She looked at him with a look he'd understand. But for some reason, he just stood there nervously. That wasn't like him. He walked away after giving her a couple seconds of explanation of what was happening. He had to go back to the fortress. She just hoped that he'd get their babies back..

Link swam into the fortress through the boarded up section. She attempted to sneak into the inner fortress, but was captured by the guards on their boats. They saw her and chased her to a corner. The last thing she remembered was being hit on her head really hard, then she passed out, defenseless, and in a man's body...

Link woke up with blurry vision. She scanned the room, wishing she had free use of her arms. If she did, she could have taken the mask out and kicked everyone's ass. Her versatility was lacking when she was in a body in which she had no practice fighting in. So she was there, defenseless. She heard a pirate walking into the room, laughing at her.

"Wow Mikau, you really are as stupid as we thought you were! Not only did you storm in as a half-ass one man army; but you did it _twice_!? Did us beating you half to death really not convince you to back off!?" She said getting up in the hero's face.

The pirate felt Link's chest, questioning her.

"Come to think of it, where are the wounds we gave you? We slashed you up pretty bad. Did you find some witch to heal you? Ah hah hah hah!" She chuckled to herself.

"So," She whispered, getting close to the he/she's face "a zora huh? Human enough for someone like me... And let's not lie, those abs are _sexy..._ I'd like to have some fun before I kill you.. How _experienced _are you?" She leaned in and brushed her lips upwards against Link's.

Link gasped. She was just kissed, by a girl. And oh man, her male body was working against her. It was attracted to the pirate. It wanted more, and she knew that it was wrong. That made it even better! She stuck her face out to meet the pirate's. The pirate made a surprised sound before grabbing Link's face and intensely kissing the felt dirty, which helped her hard on. It felt amazing, having her boner against her tight swimming shorts. She didn't know _why _pray tell it was hard, but it sure as hell _felt _amazing.

Finally, the last sentence began to sink in to Link's head though. '_Before I kill you..' _The pirate had said that! Kill her? She needed to find a way out of this.

"I'm going to free your lower arms. Your arms will still be restrained at the top, but you'll have a bit more freedom to _roam _if you want." The pirate said sexily into Link's mouth, vibrating into her stomach.

Link realized what the had to do. She couldn't reach her face. But the pirate could...

"Could we get a bit more serious. My pants are destroying me here..." Link asked the pirate.

She laughed, and began to kiss Link's neck. Link moaned, and felt the pirate's ass. Part of her didn't want the encounter to end. She wanted to have full intercourse with the pirate, despite the consequences. And that part won the mental boxing match.

"Forget this foreplay. Let's just have sex.." Link reasoned with the pirate.

"Oh, but honey," She said, pulling Link's pants down, revealing an inhuman penis. (But human enough...) "Foreplay is the best part!"

She took Link's dick into her mouth, and Link froze up. The sensation was new. It felt amazing. She felt her tongue on the organ, using it like a sucker. After about a minute, she couldn't take the intense pleasure anymore, and finished into the pirate's mouth. The pirate laughed, and spit it on the floor. She then crawled up Link's body and kissed her passionately.

Here, Link's conscience kicked in, telling her to act then. She knew how to do it. When the pirate kissed her, she bit her lip. The pirate giggled and bit Link's lip as well. In the small oppetunity she had, Link pulled back as hard as she could. The pirate had her lip still, and her head was going backwards, effectively pulling the magical mask off.

With the transformation mask removed, Link returned to her true body. The ropes meant for a grown man didn't fit the small girl, so Link got up and drew her sword. The pirate stood there, dumbfounded. She had just played around with a girl? How the hell? The girl could shape shift?

"Thanks for the stress relieving, but I've got some eggs to reclaim." Link stated cockily.

"Wha?" The pirate questioned.

Link held her sword to the unarmed pirate's neck.

"But before I kill you, I'm going to have some fun with you. How _experienced _are you?" She asked, kissing the shocked pirate passionately. Sliding her tongue into the girl's mouth.

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter Dark Glass. And everyone else as well. But Dark, I'm thinking something with Fi is required from you in exchange... NOT ENOUGH FI FICS OUT THERE! /Smashes Building/ MOAR! GIVE ME MOAR!**_


	9. Link's 'Partner' Part Two (Fi x Link)

Fi took one of Link's breasts into her mouth and massaged her nipple with her metallic tongue. Link's other breast was being given amazing attention by the spirit's two free hands. Link moaned loudly and wrapped her arms around the sword's ass. This pressed Fi deeper into Link and she licked more passionately.

Fi was making sucking sounds and getting slobber all over Link's boob. She stopped for a moment and looked Link in the eyes. Her mouth was completely soaked in her own spit and she leaned in to kiss her master deeply. She swirled her tongue around Link's mouth and held Link's head against hers.

"Wow Fi, have you done this before?" Link asked in between rough kisses.

"Master, that is a preposterous question. Of course I have not preformed this act on anyone else before. Now take off your pants and prepare for me to engage in oral sex." Fi stated.

Yeah, Fi wasn't just bad at dirty talk, she was downright laughable. But it turned Link on all the same, and she almost fell backwards trying to get her pants off.

"Master, I predict that there is a 90% chance that you would not like to get this sleeping bag wet, and recommend that we migrate to the outside of it by the fire before we continue our session."

Well shit, that was something that Link didn't think about. It'd be hard to sleep in her bag if it was covered in their juices. She got out and felt the cold air against her. She shivered, and felt Fi wrap her arms around her neck from behind. Fi whispered into Link's ear,

"Now _Master, _I recommend that we continue with our intercourse before you explode with hormones. Shall we?"

Fi spun Link around and traced her tongue around Link's lips. After the was completely around, she swirled her tongue around the hero's lips. She began to spit on Link's mouth which lubricated her tongue, making it go faster. Link was just lying there, feeling perfection. She decided to do something in return, and began to take off Fi's robes.

Under Fi's clothing was something Link could never imagine. Fi had the most amazing body she had ever seen. It was perfectly slender. It had the best ass and boobs she had ever seen, and her vagina was looking very tempting as well. Fi traced her finger around her chest and stomach, taunting Link.

Link couldn't help herself. She didn't know what to do, so the just tackled Fi and licked up her torso from the very top of her pussy all the way up to her mouth. She licked around her ribs and played with her perfect tits with her hands. Fi held Link close to her and wrapped her arms and legs around her.

Link's wet tongue was slithering through Fi's mouth and all but cutting off air flow to her throat. Fi was sucking on Link's tongue passionately and getting in all of the liquids. Link stopped kissing her sex slave and backed up a bit.

"Fi, kissing you has been great, but when are we going to step it up a little?" Link asked.

The spirit chuckled to herself and leaned in, almost kissing her master.

"Master, we cannot proceed in sexual intercourse, because we are both in female bodies. It is not possible. But there is a 95% chance that me pleasing you will do nicely." She said into her master's face sexily, flicking her tongue up Link's lips at the end. "Would you like me to continue on my way _down?" _She asked.

**TO BE CONTINUED?**

_No, go away_


	10. Hiatus, Sorry For the Trouble

_** Hey everyone, sorry to inform you that this story is going on hiatus! I hope you know what that means, if you don't, you're probably too young to read my stories in the first place. Anyway, I'll continue this story later on, but something has caused me to not be able to write this for the time being. It might be a lack of interest with the readers, aka: not popular. Or maybe it's a lack of inspiration to continue. Or school work is piling up. **_

_** The cause of this hiatus isn't important, I simply hope you guys can wait until I'm back and kicking again. Just because one of my stories is on hiatus, that doesn't mean all of them are. Check my profile, be amazed. I write a lot. Talk to ya later, sorry for the inconvinence!**_


End file.
